Donna and Harvey
by Miss M.K Greer
Summary: Donna and Harvey are at an impasse in their relationship as co-workers. How should/will they proceed?
1. Chapter 1

Donna, what? You're what?" Harvey looked up from his desk in disbelief blinking his eyes multiple times. The redhead stood above him, her hands shaking with nervousness as she spoke to him in a hushed voice. "I think you heard me." She spoke with conviction before turning on her heel and walking out of the office.

She was already in the elevator and gone by the time he stood up and decided to fight for her. Rushing out, he called her name with emotion thick in voice. Pressing the down button non-stop until the lift finally made it. His heart was pounding as he ran out of the foyer and found her climbing into the back seat of a town car, the driver lifting the boxes into the boot.

"Donna!" He shouted, starting to run. The sun had set long ago and the city was about as dark as it could get. "Donna, wait!" He wrenched the door back open, "You can't do this to me. And you certainly can't do it to me like that." Donna rolled her eyes in return before she climbed out of the car. "Harvey, I can do whatever I damn well please! I don't know if you've ever met me before, or had enough respect to listen to me but I do what I want."

They glared at each other before pausing to take a breath. "It wasn't a mistake and I didn't mean to act like it was. But once again, we did the same thing as we always do and move on, never speaking about it. How was I meant to know that you had changed your feelings, you're the one who set the rules." Harvey shouted, his voice raised to be audible over the traffic.

Donna glared back at him, "Because it's all my fault this time Harvey, because it's always the girl's fault." Harvey began to laugh in return shaking his head and biting his lip. "I forgot the condom, you forgot your pill. Let's share blame." Donna broke her anger for a minute, and he gave her a small smile. "Okay, so maybe that bit is both of our faults, but the way you dealt with it. How am I meant to want to stay here and be around you when you clearly despise the situation." He shook his head in return, "You gave me less than a minute to take it in before storming out of my office with your already packed up desk. How did you expect me to react when you drop the 'I'm having your baby but I'm also leaving' bomb? Donna, I was shocked, but not upset. Not at you at least." She bit her lip and nodded, tears starting to fall as her face crumbled. Harvey pulled her into a tight hug, a hand against her back rubbing up and down. "It's going to be okay? You know that right?" He whispered into her ear, she pressed her head into his shoulder. "How about I take you on a proper date?" He once again whispered to her not waiting for her to respond.

Harvey broke the hug and gripped her hand giving it a quick squeeze before slipping his arm around her waist and drawing her into his side. They didn't speak as they walked, focussed on their own thoughts. He felt Donna shiver slightly a few times and quickly threw his coat over her shoulders without saying a word or expecting a thank you. "Here okay? Or do you want something else?" The pair stopped in front of a small Italian and Donna smiled before nodding, "When is Italian not okay?" Harvey laughed in response before holding the door open for her as they entered, immediately being shuffled to a table by the window, able to look out onto the water.

Sitting across from each other, they became comfortable in the silence. "So, we're having a baby?" Harvey probed as he reached out to grab the woman's hands. Donna didn't flinch and basked in the warmth of his grasp. "I guess we are." She replied and they shared a warm smile together as Harvey leant across the table beckoning her forward to kiss him. She paused for a moment, unsure whether she should take the chance. Harvey faltered for a moment, nervous about taking the opportunity. Donna smiled before returning the kiss with passion.

They chatted, not like people on a first date, but as a regular couple. Harvey gave her forkfuls of his pasta while Donna shared her chicken. Harvey kept hold of her hand as they got dessert both devouring the sweet treat. Harvey left to pay the bill and Donna grabbed his coat.

They left the restaurant and the cold air hit them both. Harvey pulled Donna into his embrace, "So your place or mine?" Harvey bit his lip as he asked. Donna gave him a look before waiting to answer, "Definitely yours."

Long after Donna was asleep, curled underneath the covers that Harvey had drawn over her. Harvey sat in the bed staring at the wall in front of him, picturing and thinking about what was happening in his life.

The clock ticked over to 2am and he was still sitting there. Donna felt that he was not laying, "What are you doing?" She mumbled her voice thick with sleep. Harvey looked down as she rolled over to face him, "Nothing," he replied trying to be quiet. Rustling the sheets slightly he laid on his side facing her and reached out to grab her hand. "I love you…" He spoke almost silently but with conviction watching as Donna tried to sleep. "Yeah, I kinda like me too." Donna replied sarcastically. Harvey chuckled before kissing her forehead.

 ** _So, what do you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

She was already sitting at her desk planning her day when he sauntered in. They'd been seeing each other practically every night for weeks. Mike was casually standing waiting when Harvey entered. He was carrying two takeaway cups and automatically handed one to Donna. "Tea," He said before heading into his beloved corner office annoyed he couldn't talk to her with Mike standing like a needy puppy.

"What do you want?" Harvey blurted out taking a seat more gruffly then he meant. Mike raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Would you talk to Donna with that mouth?" Mike laughed but his boss certainly didn't see the point to his humour. "Is there something I could help you with? Or are you just here to waste my time, my assistant's time, and your own time?" Mike shook his head and handed Harvey the file before quickly exiting.

"What was that about?" Donna was leaning against the door, having watched the entire thing. Harvey nodded, "I'm in a fairly average mood, that was not made better by an annoying wasp irritating me the second I walked into my workplace." Donna moved slowly towards the desk giving him a warm and loving smile. "I think you need a day off. Maybe you should go to the mud room with Louis." Harvey laughed out loud for the first time in what felt like forever. "That's why I love you." He once again blurted out. Donna reached out and clutched his hand in hers, they had been blatant with each other that work would not be a part of their relationship but today the lines were blurring. Donna bit her lip and nodded in response, "I have to get back to work…" She stood and left before he had the chance to breathe let alone reply making him furrow his brow in concern.

It came to lunchtime and Harvey was expecting Donna to be tapping her feet with hands on her hips waiting for him to take her to lunch. But today, she just stayed sitting and typing, making phone calls and completely ignoring their standing lunch date. Harvey grabbed his coat and left the office moving to lean against Donna's desk. He began to tap his fingers on the wooden bar and raised his eyebrows at her gesturing to his watch. Donna shrugged in reply and looked back down at her computer, "I'll order something in, I don't have time to get up and leave for an hour. It's not a good use of company time."

Harvey stormed out clearly annoyed. Pacing the small elevator, he fumed. Walking down the street, he became more frustrated with the situation. Returning to the office an exact hour later, he refused to address Donna instead slamming his glass door shut and taking the phone off the hook.

The clock timed 5:30pm, and Harvey grabbed his briefcase placing his laptop inside packing himself up. "I'm having an early night, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Harvey said to his assistant curtly. Donna looked up from what she was doing for a brief second and then turned her attention back to the screen. Harvey rolled his eyes and stormed out of the office, knocking anyone in his way.

It was that night, and he was tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep. Eventually he sat up and flicked on the lamp panting for breath. Climbing out of bed, Harvey pulled on a sweatshirt, some runners and locked the apartment. He hailed the nearest available cab and hightailed it to the well-known address. Harvey entered the apartment silently not wanting to disturb her, he gently climbed into the bed and pulled her close to his chest. "Harv?" Donna mumbled sleepily, as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Shh, you need the sleep. I was a jerk today and didn't take your feelings into account." Donna embraced him pressing kisses all over his chest and neck, loving the emotion he was pouring out. "You're a jerk 90% of the time, so I think maybe I was the jerk today." Donna replied. Harvey kissed her lips and they began to make out, wrapping themselves into a bundle of limbs in passion.

They awoke the next morning, to the sunrise streaming into Donna's bedroom. Harvey snuggled under the warm covers as she began to rise to get ready for the day. "Skip work with me? Snuggle and eat ice cream all day with your baby daddy." Harvey gave her a sly smile as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the mattress. Donna laughed out loud, "Harv, don't start this." She once again arose and started to make her way to the bathroom, when he stopped her. "Your boss has said it's a holiday for you because the reason you go into the office will not be there, hence there is no need to go." Harvey pulled her into his arms and picked her up, Donna wrapping her legs onto his waist. "Well, okay then." Donna gave him a long kiss as they rejoined under the covers. Harvey placed an arm around her shoulders and one onto her belly. "When will you start getting fat?" He probed jokingly. Donna gave him a death glare, "I'm already putting on weight, thanks very much. Don't act like you haven't noticed that my ass and boobs are bigger." Donna rolled over to face away from him, pretending to be annoyed. Harvey pulled her in for a kiss, "I couldn't care less how big you get, as long as you keep this beautiful long hair and your big smile. And your boobs." Donna was shocked at how quickly he turned dirty and slapped him in shame and rose out of the bed throwing his shirt on. "You're disgusting."

Harvey followed her out into the kitchen and living room grabbing her arm, whilst laughing. "Come on preggo, I'll go get you a Danish." Harvey knew this was the way to win her back. "And a hot chocolate with marshmallows." Harvey kissed her cheeks before pulling his shirt off her and grabbing his wallet. "Don't put another one on." He winked before leaving.


End file.
